EarthShaker
EarthShaker is a custom dump truck monster truck owned by FELD Entertainment that is driven by Tristan England, Steven Thompson, and Peter Nyman; as well as Roger Stidell acting as a one-time fill in. It was one of the two new trucks announced for 2017 along with Megalodon. History *2017 - Tristan England debuts EarthShaker and competes in the Triple Threat Series East tour. England would later win the Double Down Showdown (Young Guns) championship that year which got him a World Finals invite. Later that year, a second EarthShaker was run in the Asia/Australia Tour on Bari Musawwir's Zombie chassis with Bari driving, while Tristan ran some more Monster Jam events in Florida. *2018 - Tristan competed in the West More Monster Jam tour, while Steven Thompson runs a second EarthShaker on the Hurricane Force chassis in one of the Monster Jam Stadium Tours. Tristan won the Triple Threat Series West tour getting him an invite to the World Finals. Later that year, Peter Nyman drove the truck for the European Tour. He ran the body on the Thor chassis. He picks up wins in Cardiff, Wales and Chorzow, Poland, being classed as an underdog in many cases. *2019 - Tristan competed in the Triple Threat Series East while Steven runs for Monster Jam Stadium Championship Series 2. Tristan won the Triple Threat Series East tour getting him an invite to the World Finals.First Qualifier for Monster Jam World Finals XX Roger Stidell and Jared Eichelberger filled in for Steven Thompson and Tristan England respectively, the former for a weekend in Canada due to an undefined family emergency and the lather for multiple events after the championsip event due to an injury. Nyman will once again drive the truck in Europe. *2020 - Two Trucks are run, Tristan will drive his at the Triple Threat West Series, while Steven drives his at the Stadium Championship Yellow Series. At the Yellow Series stop in Houston, after a race with Zombie, a piece of the body was thrown into the stands. Peter Nyman will continue to campaign his on the International tour, with the announcement of an invitation to World Finals for international drivers only, he could be invited to World Finals 21. Controversy In late 2016, EarthShaker faced much controversy from fans as they accused FELD Motorsports of stealing Dirt Crew's design when it was called "Dump Truck", which most likely resulted in the addition of dirt on the side. 2020 Incident (Houston, Texas) February 10th After finishing a race with Zombie, an unknown object (presumably a rod, as the object looked rectangular and metalic) flew out from underneath the truck and into the stands. The object struck a little girl, and her family. They immediately left the stadium and presumably went to the hospital, as they were not seen reentering the stadium again. As of now, it is currently unknown of the girl's physical status, as well as the parent's status. The full story can be found here World Finals Appearances * 2017 - Tristan England (DDS: Tristan England) (wins the DDS) * 2018 - Tristan England * 2019 - Tristan England (2-Wheel Skill: Tristan England) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Crush It! (Nintendo Switch version) * Monster Jam Steel Titans List of Trucks That Have Run as EarthShaker * Thor (Larsson) (Peter Nyman) * Hurricane Force (Steven Thompson) * Zombie (Bari Musawwir) Trivia * This truck's working name was "Dump Truck" when it was first announced. * Hurricane Forces's new chassis is the same design and color as Tristan's current one; so both Tristan and Steven's EarthShaker's will look fairly similar compared to the previous year. * During a show in March 2019, while it was being piloted by Rodger Stidell in Vancouver, Canda the truck ran a cardboard right side panel with no 3D detail. (See Gallery) This was due to the team being unable to get a new fiberglass panel in time for the events. * Earthshaker is one of only two trucks have won the Double Down Showdown in the same year that the truck debuted. The other being Overkill Evolution. Gallery Dumptruck.png|Original CGI render 14693734 324608697913960 5176519787454398464 n.jpg|Ditto 20170102 143211.jpg|First render under the name "EarthShaker" MJ-CRM-November-Email 18183 1200x660 0.jpg|Ditto, alongside Megalodon's 15822677 371135759913299 3864569530468006783 n.jpg|Real life render 20170102 134936.jpg|Wood prototype Albany 012117 PamMole (6).jpg|Tristan England's EarthShaker circa 2017 15937177 10154808068440833 4909975179535883612 o.jpg|ditto monster-jam-world-finals-xviii-thursday-097.jpg|Earth Shaker winning the 2017 Young Guns 22639096_124383191564245_1853729089207140352_n.jpg|Bari Musawwir's EarthShaker on his Zombie circa 2017 32375931_206616646612069_7448995337479389184_n.jpg|EarthShaker on Thor (Larsson) File:Earthshaker charlotte.jpg|Tristan England's Earth Shaker in 2019 File:37 a3 3 0.jpg|EarthShaker on Hurricane Force in 2019 IMG_8292.jpg|EarthShaker in Vancouver, Canada with a detail-less right side panel B95c01cd70528cc54a27396e2d988922.png|Logo 3CH02sdfsdfsd86.jpg|ATV and UTV _D7A6164.jpg|EarthShaker Speedster in 2018 Unnaadssdsadmed.jpg|Monster Truckin' Pals Cartoon EarthShaker IMG_E0421.JPG|Ditto, with a different colored chassis 00022233-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy monster-jam-truckin-pals-earth-shaker--A8DFFAAB.zoom.jpg|Truckin' Pals plush toy prototype 2018 EP01-Earth Shaker (2).jpg|Hot Wheels toy 00027130-2T.jpg|Plush Truck ADCD967E-B180-49B3-A6DC-6C0846D2F8D0.jpeg|EarthShaker’s Truckin Pal Bio References Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Young Guns Shootout Champions Category:Natural Disaster Racing Category:More Monster Jam Champions Category:Viking Monster Trucks Category:EarthShaker Category:Trucks that debuted in 2017 Category:Custom Body Trucks